The invention relates to a drawer guide fitting with a pull-out track on the drawer and a support track on the body, on each side of the drawer, the weight of the drawer being transmitted by the pull-out tracks by means of runners to the support tracks, with a retraction device for the drawer comprising an electric motor.
Modern drawers are provided with a pull-out guide fitting, which on both sides of the drawer consists of a support track on the body and a pull-out track on the drawer and which is intended to make the sliding movement of the drawer as free-running as possible. Runners, balls or even slides may be provided for the transmission of the load between the pull-out tracks on the drawer and the support tracks on the body, according to the requirements made with respect to easy running and load on the drawer.
It has been shown that in many cases closed drawers have not fully entered the rear end position, i.e. in the body and project by their front wall from the body of the piece of furniture. This can have the result that someone bumps against the drawer, which can in turn lead to injury to the person or damage to the drawer.
The protrusion of the front wall of the drawer from the front of the piece of furniture may be the result of the fact that the drawer was pushed into the body of the piece of furniture solely carelessly and not completely. However, even if the drawer was pushed with too much force into the body of the piece of furniture, due to the excess energy the drawer may once more roll forwards.
British Patent Specification 1 117 071 discloses a device for keeping a drawer closed, in which a tilting part able to move between two end positions is provided. The tilting part is acted upon by a helical spring and after overcoming a dead center is pushed by the latter into the respective end position. The tilting part is attached to one side wall of the piece of furniture. On the side wall the drawer comprises an entrainment pin, which in the end region of the travel of the drawer is introduced into a notch in the tilting part. Then the entrainment pin pushes the tilting part beyond a dead center position, whereupon the tilting part itself pulls the entrainment pin and thus the drawer rearwards.